A story that was never told
by shinigami-chiako
Summary: this is my first naruto fic so pls be nice...comments are appreciated..the summary is inside...thank you! if you can't view this then please visit my profile...
1. Chapter 1

A Story that was Never Told

By shinigami-chiako

SCN shinigami-chiako notes

SCN: Hi there everyone! This is my first Naruto fanfic so please be a little nice. I wrote this because I couldn't wait for Yondaime's history in the anime and or manga. So, this is all fanfiction, ok? My mind just whipped up this weird story, which began bugging me to write it down. Comments are really appreciated. Thanks! XD

PART 1

A man sat still by an old tree, overlooking a field of flowers. He sighed as he thought of a plan that would be faultless for he cannot stand making mistakes. Massaging his temples, he let out a cry of anger but quickly regained his composure in fear of someone seeing him in that state.

"I didn't expect the leader of the mighty infamous Akatsuki to break down even for a few seconds…" someone commented at the top of the tree.

"What do you expect? I _am _human after all…"

"Sarcastic now, are we? Well…I don't want to hang around…I need to make a little trip to Konoha later…that's all…"

The stranger jumped down from the branch as he dusted his black coat with red clouds. "With that look on your eyes…you don't trust me, huh-?"

"You're a new recruit…who know what chaos _you'll_ cause…" he snapped back.

"Well…if you don't trust me…then maybe you should come with me then…the Akatsuki _A-L-W-A-Y-S _ go in pairs, don't they?"

The man was irked on how he was right but even though he was the leader of the pack, he was too lazy to go right now. He sighed, "…then again…I'll let you go…"

KONOHA VILLAGE sometime around LUNCH 

The sun was high up, making summer even hotter than before and all the village people stayed somewhere shady to cool off. In the Hokage's office, Tsunade fanned herself continuously while muttering a few words like "hot" and "darn it." At this time, people were enjoying the peace and quiet and so did the fifth Hokage. Everything was fine until someone came in a puff of smoke. "Shizune…it's so darn hot…I'm quite dis-!"

She stopped abruptly as she looked at the unexpected guest before her. Her eyes just couldn't believe it…

Uzumaki Naruto was quite infamous for being the loud brat in the whole of Konoha but a good reputation of not giving up easily.

"OBAA-CHANNNN!!!!" he yelled as usual while barging in her office.

"Ne – ne!! Can I go search for Sas----!!!!"

Naruto's eyes went big as the stranger sitting on the couch eyed him too. "Aaahh!! She's----!!!"

---to be continued---

SCN: So people…how was it? I wanted a cliffy…but I'll update soon! I promise! Can you guess who Naruto saw? Comments are appreciated! Thank you in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

A story that was never told

By shinigami-chiako

SCN: Hi guys! Thanks to jinsane226 for the review! Thank you so much! Well, here's part 2 of A Story that was Never Told! Comments are appreciated because that what fuels me most of the time to write. (.)

PART 2

Naruto's eyes went big as the stranger sitting on the couch eyed him too. "Aaahhh!! She's----!!!"

"Yes…an Akatsuki member…"sighed Tsunade. She wasn't expecting Naruto to meet this woman nor was she expecting for them to meet like this.

"So…this is the famous _loud brat_ Naruto…" the stranger snickered as she stood up and sauntered towards him.

She had short blonde hair and soothing emerald eyes. Her hands were slender beneath the thin black cotton gloves she wore as she touched his face gently.

"My…you've grown…Naruto-chan…" she whispered as she flashed an evil grin.

That hit a nerve. Obviously.

"Oi!!! 'Baa-chan!!! W-who is this WEIRD person?!? If she's with the Akatsuki then isn't _she _an enemy?!" he yelled ragiously taking a step back.

There was something peculiar about this woman. It felt as if she knew everything about him and at the same time, a feeling that Naruto knew her or met her a long time ago.

"Naruto…she's uhh…we've met a long time ago…her name is Ciel Inoue…"

"I _was _known by that name years ago, Tsunade-chan…Haha…even Yondaime gave me the nickname 'sky'…"

"You know the 4th hokage?!" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yeah…we were…_kind of_ best friends…" she flashed a sad smile. "But it doesn't matter now…"

Tsunade sensed the change of atmosphere and decided to change the subject. "I'm curious…why did you join the Akatsuki?"

"I was simply searching for free food and accommodation…and I met them in some town…"

"You've met the Uchiha there?"

"Uchiha…U-chi-ha…Oh! Uchiha Itachi!! Yeah…I met him…"

"Well…what can you say about him?"

"E-to…A-no…uhh…He's…"

Tsunade and Naruto eagerly waited for her response.

"He's…SUPER HOT!?! Not to mention COOL!!!"

Her listeners dropped to the floor. "h-hot and c-cool?" they mumbled incoherently.

"I've seen him use the Mangekyou Sharingan and he looks so strong!! But you know…I've seen it once in his diary…that he's slowly becoming blind and that the other day, he bumped his head into a post…He made Kisame-kun swore that he'd never tell anyone what happened or else, he'll make him pay…After reading it, I called him blind wrinkly man the other day and he chased me the whole day…Ahaha…"

The listeners sweatdropped.

- - - - - -

(Somewhere far away…)

Itachi sneezed out of the blue. "Hey…you okay?" Kisame asked him.

"…" he nodded his head.

"Maybe someone's talking about you…"

"…………dear god, no…………" he hissed softly.

"what is it?"

"…….."

- - - - - -

"Naruto-chan! I'm curious…on how powerful you've become since I heard from Tsu-chan that you're taught by that Ero-sennin…"

"I'm a lot stronger now!!!" he snickered.

"And hopefully, you weren't influenced by his…_perverted _ways…"

-to be continued-

SCN: What will happen between Ciel and Naruto-chan? And what happened between the 4th Hokage and her before? Read to find out! Again, comments are highly appreciated. Thankies in advance!


End file.
